Question: What is the least common multiple of 18 and 16? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(18, 16) = {?}$
Solution: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 18 and 16. We know that 18 x 16 (or 288) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 18 until we find a number divisible by 16. 18, 36, 54, 72, 90, 108, 126, 144, So, 144 is the least common multiple of 18 and 16.